Some existing computer-implemented systems are designed to allow users to save images and categorize them on different web pages that may be termed boards. Users of such system can choose other users' boards based on their overlapping interests and follow those boards for new content. For example, one existing service facilitates pinboard-style social photo sharing by providing a website that allows users to create and manage theme-based image collections. These collections of images may be categorized based on events, interests, hobbies, etc. Users of snob website can browse other users' pinboards for inspiration, re-post (or ‘re-pin’) images from other users' boards to their own collections or indicate that they like a particular image.